Portadora del amor
by Laliasd
Summary: A nuestro conocido grupo de ponis se le ha encomendado una misión la cual consiste en buscar a la portadora del elemento del amor para así unir fuerzas con la portadora y tener el poder necesario para derrotar a viejos enemigos ¿Pero como se verán las cosas si la portadora del elemento del amor se enamora uno de sus enemigos? DiscordxOC
1. En busca de la portadora del amor

**Hola criaturitas hermosas.**

**Esta es mi primera vez que creó un fanfic y lo hago con la intención de entretenerlos. **

**Declaimer: ****My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**** y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo me pertenece Melodía y Bora. **

**Bueno sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten.**

**En busca de la portadora del amor.**

-Princesa Celestia ya estamos aquí. Exclamo apresuradamente la nueva princesa alicornio.

- Me alegro de que ya estén aquí. Dijo cortésmente la princesa del día.

-Y díganos princesa que es eso tan importante para que nos requiera todas aquí. Dijo Twilight al borde del pánico.

-Síganme por aquí. Dijo la princesa Celestia mientras se encaminaba hacia un pasillo perteneciente del castillo, las ponis se miraron unas a otras y empezaron a seguir a la princesa Celestia, hasta que llegaron a una habitación, la princesa del día abrió lentamente la puerta y dejando pasar a las ponis.

-Es bueno verlos. Dijo la princesa Luna. –Siéntense por favor. La ponis a excepción de la princesa del día sentaron en los muebles hechos de una muy fina madera. La princesa del día se coloco al lado de su hermana menor. Al instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver la princesa Cadance. Rápidamente se levanta Twilight y corre hacia su niñera y amiga de la infancia.

-Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego saludar. Cantaron y bailaron alegremente las dos princesas para luego abrazarse.

-Por favor perdonadme mi retraso, es que estaba atendiendo unos asuntos sobre las extrañas lluvias que se han estado presentándose en algunas partes del reino. Exclamo un poco avergonzada Cadance por su ligero retraso.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos podemos empezar, es hora de contarles una historia que se le hará muy familiar pero necesario contárselas. Dijo seriamente la princesa Luna.

Al instante la princesa del reino de cristal empezó a relatar la historia.

Hace miles de años antes de que la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna gobernaran Equestria y de que descubrieran los elementos de la armonía, el dios del caos Discord reinaba Equestria en caos mientras torturaba y humillaba a cada uno de los habitantes de esta, pero la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna junto con los elementos de la armonía derrotaron a Discord poniendo fin a su tormentoso reinado.

Honestidad, bondad, generosidad, risa, lealtad, amor y magia son los 7 elementos de la armonía y cada uno de ellos son únicos y diferentes del otro. Los elementos de la armonía es la más poderosa fuerza conocida en Equestria y funciona de extrañas formas con el fin de hacer el bien a todos; pero estos fueron codiciados por muchos, las princesas preocupadas porque no cayeran en las manos equivocadas ocultaron cada uno de los elementos en donde los encontraron en el árbol de la armonía en el cual se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque Everfree en donde nadie se atrevería pisar.

La princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna gobernaban Equestria con sabiduría y rectitud, pero al pasar el tiempo el corazón de la princesa Luna se empezó a llenarse de celos y amargura, Los ponis jugaban y disfrutaban de muchas actividades durante el día mientras que en la hermosa noche solo dormían. Un día fatal la princesa Luna se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día, Celestia su hermana mayor trato de razonar con su pequeña hermana pero fue en vano ya que el corazón de la princesa de la noche se había oscurecido completamente transformándola en una malvada yegua oscura Nightmare Moon, la hermana mayor fue en busca de la mayor fuerza conocida Los elementos de la armonía y con mucho pesar los utilizo logrando derrotar a su hermana menor y como castigo la envió por mil años a la luna. La princesa Celestia se hizo responsable del sol y la luna manteniendo la armonía en Equestria por generaciones. Luego de una serie de acontecimientos causando que las princesas perdieran la conexión que tenían con los elementos provocando que ahora la nueva princesa Twilight y sus amigas sean las nuevas portadoras por tener la conexión con los elementos.

Juntas utilizaron los nuevos elementos con sabiduría tanto que utilizaron los elementos para reformar a la princesa de la noche.

-Pe pero. Balbució. -No comprendo pensé que el amor no era un elemento y solo era un sentimiento colocado en los corazones de cada uno de los seres vivientes. Interrumpió confundida la nueva alicornio.

-El amor es un sentimiento muy poderoso y esencial para hacer funcionar los elementos de la armonía pero además de ser un sentimiento es un gran elemento. Dijo la princesa de la noche.

-Pero si fuera un elemento esencial ¿Cómo es que el resto de los elementos funcionan sin él? ¿Cómo es que pudimos derrotar a todos esos enemigos que amenazaron con conquistar a Equestria? simplemente no lo entiendo. Exclamo rápidamente la nueva princesa alcionio lo cual estaba en un estado de enorme confusión.

- Twilight los elementos de la armonía funciona de diversas maneras, aun que cuando ustedes utilizaron los elementos por primera vez me pareció un poco extraño el hecho de que no hubiera una portadora del elemento del amor, aun que luego comprendí de que el amor que tienen sus corazones es enorme que hace funcionar los elementos de la armonía. Explico la mayor de las gobernantes.

-Pero hace muy poco se han presentados extraños suceso en el bosque Everfree y mi hermana y yo nos adentramos en lo profundo del bosque para inspeccionar al árbol de la armonía para que todo estuviera en su respectivo orden pero descubrimos algo que nos dejo anonadas. Dijo la princesa de la noche.

-QUE!? QUE!? QUE!? QUE!? Preguntaba rápida e impacientemente la poni rosada mientras brincaba por todos lados.-QUE!? QUE!? QUE!? QUE!? QUEEEEE!?

La poni granjera solo opto por suspirar y ponerle la pesuña en la boca para que se callara.

-Nos encontramos con esto. Dijo la mayor de las princesas mientras que utilizaba la magia de su cuerno para traer un cofre de color marfil.

-¿Qué es? Pregunto la nueva princesa alicornio. La princesa del día con su magia abrió el cofre dejando ver un precioso colgante decorado con delicados detalles e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas junto con un enorme rubí en forma de corazón envuelto con una rosa.

Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados con la hermosa prenda que representaba al elemento del amor.

-OHHH QUE LINDO. Dijo Pinkie pie mientras observaba detenidamente el colgante con una enorme lupa.

-Es hermoso. Exclamo Rarity deslumbrada con el hermoso colgante.

-Se ve apetecible. Dijo Spike mientras se relamía sus labios.

-Que cosas dices Spike. Dijo un poco divertida Applejack.

-Que!? Tengo hambre. Dijo el pequeño dragón mientras que de su estomago salía un gruñido dando prueba de su hambre, provocando la risa de todos junto con el ligero sonrojo de parte del dragón.

-Este colgante representa el elemento del amor, al parecer el árbol de la armonía decidió que estuviera inactivo hasta el día de hoy ya que por fin ha despertado la portadora de este elemento. Dijo la princesa de la noche.

-La portadora del elemento del amor ha despertado con el propósito de que ella una fuerzas con las demás portadoras para así derrotar la fuerza maligna que acecha Equestria. Explico la princesa del reino de cristal.

-¿Qué?

-¿Fuerza maligna?

-Quee! Exclamo dramáticamente Pinkie pie.- Ya va esperen. Dijo mientras sacaba y bebía un vaso de agua para luego escupirlo en la cara de Applejack. –Queee! Volvió a gritar la poni. Applejack solo opto por fulminarla con la mirada y limpiarse el agua de su cara.

-Sí, hay una fuerza maligna que amenaza con atacarnos, esa entidad maligna es mucho más fuerte que nosotras. Dijo la princesa Celestia.

-Q qu que? Balbució Rarity a punto de desmayarse.

-Y ¿Como se supone que venceremos a ese ser malvado si es mucho más fuerte que ustedes? Pregunto angustiada la Rainbow dash.

-Es por eso que el árbol de la armonía ha permitido de que la portadora del elemento del amor despertara, para que ustedes y ella pudieran unir fuerzas para así tener el poder necesario para derrotar a esa entidad maligna. Explico la princesa Luna.

-Y su misión es esta, deberán buscar a la portadora del elemento del amor lo más antes posible. Dijo seriamente la princesa Celestia.

-Disculpe princesa pero ¿Como sabremos quién es la portadora? Pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy.

-Buena pregunta pequeña. Exclamo la princesa Luna.- El colgante los guiara y este brillara cuando este cerca de su portadora.

-Ok chicas debemos irnos ya y encontrar a la portadora. Dijo Rainbow Dash para luego coger el cofre donde yacía el colgante cerrarlo y dárselo al dragón.-Spike espero que no te comas el colgante ya que es muy importante entiendes. Dijo seriamente la Pegaso.

-Entendido.

-Bueno adelante. Dijo Applejack

El pequeño dragón se dirigió a hacia la puerta para poder abrirla y si salir pero esta se abrió antes de hacer tal acción.

-Princesa Celestia perdón por la interrupción pero ha llegado correspondencia urgente que viene Yeguadelphia. Exclamo rápidamente un guardia.

-Bueno es hora de irnos.

-Buena suerte amigas la necesitaran. Dijo la princesa del reino de cristal.

Las 6 ponis y el pequeño dragón se fueron encaminando hasta la salida de la entrada del enorme castillo, pero rápidamente el cofre de color marfil donde estaba el elemento del amor empezó agitarse vigorosamente en las manos del pequeño dragón.

-Wow ¿Qué está pasando? Pregunto el pequeño dragón.

-Spike ábrelo. Dijo Applejack. El dragón obedeció y abrió el cofre dejando ver a un colgante que se movía rápidamente en su caja.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Al parecer el colgante nos quiere guiar hasta donde está la portadora. Dijo la nueva princesa alicornio. Al decir eso el precioso colgante empezó a levitar hasta que rápidamente cogió una dirección.

-Vamos chicas. Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras emprendía el vuelo en dirección donde el colgante había ido. Applejack coge al pequeño dragón subiéndoselo en su lomo para así empezar a correr junto con las chicas.

El colgante se dirigió velozmente hacia la estación de trenes, llevándolas específicamente al tren que partiría a Poniville parándose en seco para luego caer al suelo.

-Ohhh la nueva portadora esta en Poniville. Exclamo alegremente la poni rosada.

El pequeño dragón cogió delicadamente el colgante para luego guardarlo en su cofre, las chicas se dirigieron a la taquilla para comprar los tickets para así a bordar el tren con destino a Poniville que partiría en unos minutos.

-Bueno chicas, al parecer tendremos otra amiga en el grupo.

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo será? ¿Sera una Pegaso? ¿Sera un unicornio? ¿Sera una poni terrestre? ¿Sera un cocodrilo? ¿Sera un ave? ¿Sera una galleta? pregunto alegremente la poni rosada para luego hacer más preguntas absurdas.

-Cariño será una de las 3 primeras opciones no creo que la nueva portadora sea una galleta. Dijo divertida Rarity.

-Solo bromeo. Dijo risueña la poni fiestera.

-Todos abordo! Grito el maquinista del tren. La 6 ponis y el pequeño dragón se adentraron al tren dan su respectivo ticket para luego sentarse unos de los vagones. El viaje fue largo ya que tuvieron que tomar otro camino ya que las vías estaban convertidas en pudin de calabaza entrando en reparación, el extraño suceso que aconteció en horas de la mañana. Las ponis andaban muy impacientes ya que necesitaban encontrar rápidamente a la portadora del elemento del amor ya que de eso dependía toda Equestria.

-Es muy extraño el que las vías se conviertan en pudin. Dijo Applejack

-¿Tendrá relación con la fuerza maligna? Pregunto Spike.

-Ñaaaah, no creo que el pudin de calabaza sea malo a menos de que no tenga azúcar. Dijo Pinkie pie mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota de goma.

-Pinkie no es nada normal de que las vías del tren se conviertan en pudin.

-Aun sigo creyendo de que el pudin no es malo.

-Chicas esto es extraño y no se con certeza de que esto venga de la fuerza maligna, pero lo cierto es que debemos encontrar a la portadora. Dijo Twilight.

Luego del largo viaje las 6 ponis y el pequeño dragón llegaron a su destino Poniville la ponis bajaron del tren y se adentraron a la estación.

-Chicas necesito que todas busquen sus colgantes, nos vemos en la biblioteca en media hora. Dijo Twilight para luego colocar a Spike en su lomo y emprender el vuelo hacia la Biblioteca. Las ponis restantes se dirigieron rápidamente en direcciones diferentes en busca de sus colgantes.

En las afueras de Poniville en lado este había un intenso bosque lleno de exóticas plantas de diversas formas y colores, donde sobreabundaban extrañas criaturas, con lugares sorprendentes sin duda era un bosque donde la fantasía reinaba, conocido como Big Fantasy.

En lo más recóndito del bosque en lo oculto había una esplendida cueva donde solo vivan una pequeña osa panda y una dulce poni de larga melena de color rojo que al momento de que los rayos del sol tocaban su melena su color se intensifica, de encantadores orbes de color rosado, con un cuerpo de perfectas proporciones que poseía un color blanco como la nieve, en la parte superior de su muslo derecho estaba decorado con una Cutie Mark donde una clave de sol de color dorada junto con una partitura era protagonista de este símbolo.

-Melodía ¿Podrías cantarme una canción? Pregunto tímidamente la pequeña oso.

-Claro que sí, mi pequeña oso. Dijo dulcemente la poni. -Ahora damas y caballeros esta canción está dedicada a mi pequeña osita. Dijo divertida Melodía mientras cogía una rama vieja para usarla de micrófono, provocando una sonora carcajada que provenía de la osa panda. –Bueno sin más que decir, comencemos. Exclamo la poni para luego comenzar a cantar.

Impulsada por el viento del atardecer  
>iba yo hacia el cabo del arco Iris.<br>Oí una melodía antes del amanecer.  
>Y esa es la canción<br>que nunca podré olvidar.

Las aves ya veo volar.  
>Hacia oriente se alejarán.<br>Ven, yo de un atajo se para ir  
>a la isla del tesoro.<p>

En el paraíso de los siete mares,  
>tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor,<br>nueva vida renacerá.  
>Y así podrá transmitir el amor.<p>

De los siete mares  
>la melodía, aunque llegue el día<br>en que hay que partir.  
>Desde que yo la pude oír,<br>nunca jamás la voy a olvidar...

Cuando el nubarrón pudo desaparecer,  
>se ocultó por detrás del arco Iris.<br>Y se iluminó el cielo del anochecer.  
>Como perlas, las estrellas<br>pudieron al fin brillar.

Y desde el Sur oigo silbar,  
>ya es el tiempo de madurar.<br>Ven, las aventuras son  
>lo mejor para empezar.<p>

Todo este viaje hemos de emprender.  
>Es la fantasía, la estrella fugaz.<br>Es la emoción y las lágrimas.  
>Piensa en futuro, te sientes audaz.<p>

De los siete mares la melodía.  
>Aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir,<br>Desde que yo la pude oír,  
>nunca jamás la voy a olvidar.<p>

-Eso fue excelente Melodía. Dijo eufóricamente la osa panda mientras aplaudía.- Vamos Melodía otra vez, otra vez otra vez. Insistía la pequeña osa.

-Sera en otro momento dulzura, debemos de ir en busca de alimento. Dijo amablemente Melodía.

-Y ¿Cuando regresemos me podrías cantar de nuevo? Pregunto rápidamente la osa.

-Sería un honor. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. –Ahora vamos dulzura. Dijo la poni mientras cogía la pequeña osa y se la colocaba en su lomo para luego salir de la cueva en busca de comida.

Continuara….

**N/A: Gracias por pasar a leer y espero que les haya sido de su agrado y si no búsquenme y tírenme al rio y quémenlo xD **

**¿****Reviews? **

**Acepto críticas ya que los veo como comentarios constructivos para así fortalecerme un poco más como escritora.**

**Sin más que decir criaturitas hermosas hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**Bye bye.**


	2. En un completo caos

**Hola, feliz año nuevo criaturitas hermosas.**

**Esta es mi primera vez que creó un fanfic y lo hago con la intención de entretenerlos. **

**Declaimer: ****My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**** y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo me pertenece Melodía y Bora. **

**Bueno sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten.**

**En un completo caos**

**-**¿Qué ocurre Twilight? Pregunto preocupado el pequeño dragón.

-Estoy asustada.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Spike. Twilight estallo en llanto mientras que se colocaba sus pezuñas en su rostro tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Vamos Twilight tú no eres la única en sentir miedo, todos sentimos miedo alguna vez en nuestras vida. Consoló pequeño dragón mientras abrazaba a la joven alicornio.

-Es que no se si pueda con todo esto, temo el no tener lo suficiente para ser una buena princesa, temo el que no podamos encontrar a la portadora toda Equestria depende de eso. Dijo mientras más lágrimas salían de sus orbes.

-Twilight ya eres una buena princesa te preocupas por el bienestar de cada uno de tus súbditos, tratas de ayudarlos en todo lo que necesitan hasta incluso darías la vida por el que ellos estén bien y eso hace una buena princesa. Dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. –Y no te preocupes se que encontraremos a la portadora.

Twilight al instante abrazo a su pequeño dragón, la alicornio estaba pasando por un momento fuerte y apreciaba de que el la apoyara y la motivara a seguir a delante.

-Adoro los momentos de dar abrazos son tan reconfortantes. Dijo Pinkie pie uniéndose en el abrazo, provocando los gritos de ambos.

-Ahhh

-Ahhhhh

-Ahhhh. Grito Pinkie. –Ammm ¿Por qué gritamos? Pregunto.

-Wooh Pinkie ¿Cómo entraste? Pregunto el dragón pálido del susto.

-Oh tontito entre por la puerta. Exclamo la poni rosada mientras que de su bolso sacaba su colgante del elemento de la Risa.

-Pinkie la puerta tenía cerrojo. Dijo nuevamente el pequeño dragón.

-Tengo la llave. Dijo alegremente mientras enseñaba una pequeña llave de color cobre.

-Co co como, olvídalo no quiero saberlo. Dijo Spike mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

-Oh Twilight Cariño ya estamos aquí. Exclamo risueña Rarity, vestida con un extravagante vestido luciendo el colgante representativo del elemento de la generosidad seguida de Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash cargando su colgante de la bondad y de la lealtad. Las tres ponis se adentraron a la biblioteca mientras que Fluttershy cerraba lentamente la puerta.

-Hola chicas. Saludo la alicornio mientras que del suelo se levantaba. –Esperen un minuto y ¿Applejack?

-No lo sé, me suponía que debía de estar acá. Dijo Rarity

-Es extraño, Applejack es muy puntual. Exclamo Fluttershy.

-Bueno chicas siéntense cómoda. Dijo cortésmente la alicornio.

En ese mismo instante se abre la puerta bruscamente dejando ver a una cansada Applejack mojada con jugo de naranja y con una manzana de color azul con machas verdes.

-¿Qué te paso? Pregunto la Pegaso con melena multicolor

La poni granjera escupió la manzana. -Perdón por el retraso pero mi morada fue inundada con jugo de naranja y de paso las manzanas del huertos están pintadas así. Exclamo cansada mientras que de un pequeño bolso sacaba el colgante representativo de la honestidad.

-Oh Dios mío! Y ¿Todos están bien? Pregunto preocupada Rarity.

-Applejack ¿Todos están bien? Pregunto la alicornio.

-Si todos están bien, nos tuvimos que ir de Sweet Apple acres en busca de refugio ya que todo está inundado de juego de naranja.

-Oh cariño lo siento mucho.

-Ya va ¿Dijiste jugo de naranja? Pregunto confundida la Pegaso de melena multicolor

-Si jugo de naranja.

-Eso es aun más extraño que las vías se convirtieran en pudin de calabazas.

El dragón bajo rápidamente del segundo piso alarmado por la situación que acontecía fuera de la biblioteca. -Twilight Twilight Twilight. Grito desesperadamente el pequeño dragón.

-¿Qué pasa Spike? Pregunto confundida

-Mira lo que hay afuera.

-¡Está lloviendo leche achocolatada! Grito eufóricamente la poni fiestera mientras que con rápidamente corría en dirección hacia la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?! Dijeron al unisón las ponis restantes mientras que corrían a la ventana más cercana pudieron ver el cielo completamente cubierto con algodón de azúcar mientras dejaba caer leche achocolatada.

-Chicas deberían venir. Grito desde afuera Pinkie pie brincando de un lado para el otro con un balde para así recolectar leche achocolatada.

-Esto está muy mal. Exclamo Rainbow Dash

-Ahgg. Eructo el dragón. –Lo siento. Se disculpo el dragón muy avergonzado para luego eructar otra vez dejando salir un pergamino.

-¿Es de la princesa Celestia?

-Déjame ver. Dijo el dragón para coger el pergamino y abrirlo. –Princesa Twilight Sparkle, los extraños sucesos que han acontecido durante estos días han aumentado y empeorado y esto se debe a Discord, el ha escapado de su prisión y es el causante de todo este caos que está sucediendo en toda Equestria y debo de señalar de que la fuerza maligna proviene de Discord que de alguna forma desconocida ha aumentado su poder, espero que muy pronto encuentren a la portadora del elemento del amor temo que esta situación se salga de nuestras manos. Att la princesa Celestia. Terminando de leer el dragón cayó al suelo aterrado por el contenido del pergamino.

-¿Cómo es posible de que esa lagartija haiga escapado? Pregunto furiosa Rainbow dash.

-Por las manzanas de mi abuela debí de suponerlo fue él quien hizo todo esto. Dijo enfurecida la granjera.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Dónde está?

-Creando caos. Exclamo el pequeño dragón.

-Pero ¿Por qué no se ha presentado?

-No lose chicas pero creo que debemos de ir en busca de la portadora. Dijo la alicornio.

-Pero Twilight ¿Cómo iremos con esta lluvia? Pregunto Fluttershy

-Chicas cojan cada una un paraguas, están en el segundo piso en la habitación del lado derecho. Dijo rápidamente. –Spike ven conmigo.

-Sí señora. Exclamo el pequeño dragón.

-Pinkie pie por favor entra ya, pescaras un resfriado si sigues estando a fuera. Grito desde la ventana.

-Oki doki loki.

En seguida el pequeño dragón con la ayuda de la magia de la alicornio se teletransportaron hacia a su antigua habitación y cogieron varias mochilas para luego empacar todo lo que necesitarían en el viaje, herramientas, provisiones, libros de hechizos, entre otras cosas.

-¿Ya volviste a revisar la lista?

-Si Twilight y esta todo preparado. Dijo mientras tachaba la última parte del papel.

-Twilight ya tenemos los paraguas. Dijo Rarity mientras entraba al habitación seguida de las ponis.

-Bueno es la hora, Spike por favor trae el colgante.

-En seguida. Dijo el pequeño dragón mientras se encaminaba hacia la vitrina que había en la habitación la abrió y de ahí saco el cofre para luego entregárselo a la alicornio.

-Chicas tomen cada una tendrán que cargar un mochila. Dicho esto cada una tomo una mochila y colocándoselas en los lomos.

-¿Hacia dónde iremos? Pregunto Applejack. Twilight delicadamente abrió el cofre dejando ver el colgante del elemento del amor, este empezó a levitar hasta que tomo una dirección.

-¡Vamos! Pronuncio la alicornio mientras colocaba a Spike en su lomo.

Las ponis salieron de la biblioteca, abrieron los paraguas para cubrirse de la dulce lluvia achocolatada y empezaron galopar rápidamente persiguiendo el collar que se dirigía velozmente hacia al Este.

En el bosque del lado este, se encontraba la dulce poni y su pequeña amiga en busca de comida pero no habían tenido éxito.

- ¿Qué comeremos? Dijo la pequeña osa panda.

- Dulcecito si tenemos suerte comeremos vallas silvestres. Exclamo la poni mientras seguía buscando con su mirada algún arbusto de vallas.

-Melodía mira eso. Dijo con gran emoción. Melodía hizo caso a su pequeña amiga y mira hacia la dirección donde estaba apuntando.

-Genial hoy comeremos papaya. Dijo emocionada al ver el gran fruto colgando en el árbol.

-Iré por él. Dijo la osa panda que al instante se bajo de su amiga y empezó a subir al árbol. –Es grande. Dijo la osa mientras se relamía los labios.

-Vamos Bora cógelo. Animo la poni.

-Está bien. Dijo la osita para luego cogerlo. –Listo lo tengo. Dijo victoriosa.

-Ah no, eso no es tuyo. Dijo un mono mientras le quitaba el codiciado fruto.

-Oye eso es de nosotras, devuélvelo. Exclamo enojada la pequeña osa panda.

-Oh monito vamos devuélvenos la papaya por favor. Dijo amablemente la poni.

-¡NO! Grito el mono para irse rápidamente del lugar.

-Oh no eso si que no. Exclamo la osa panda. –Transformación. Grito la pequeña osa panda para que luego un destello de luz cubriera su cuerpo totalmente transformándola en una enorme chita.

-Bora no es necesario, podemos ir por otro frutoooooooooo. Era demasiado tarde el chita cogió bruscamente a la poni y la coloco en su espalda para luego correr rápidamente tras el mono. –Ahhhh Bora por favor detente. Grito la poni pero su amiga no hizo caso alguno siguió corriendo tras el mono.

Las ponis se encontraban galopando velozmente mientras seguían al colgante del elemento del amor.

-Esto es asqueroso. Dijo Rarity mientras miraba las nubes de algodón de azúcar que empezaban dejar caer una lluvia viscosa de color verde.

-Apúrate Rarity. Exclamo la Pegaso de melena multicolor.

-Querida cálmate que tengo un hermoso vestido el cual no quiero ensuciar.

-Por el cielo y la Tierra Rarity porque vistes con vestidos en momentos así. Exclamo Applejack.

-Una dama debe de verse bien en cualquier situación. Se defendió Rarity.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash se miraron una a la otra para luego rodar los ojos.

-Ahhh. Grito Rarity.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Preguntaron al unisón las demás ponis.

-Mi vestido se ensucio de baba verde. Exclamo asqueada la poni mientras trataba de limpiarse.

-Corrección Gelatina de limón. Corrigió Pinkie Pie mientras cerraba su paraguas y abría grandemente su hocico para dejar que entrara gran cantidad de gelatina.

-Ashh. Se quejo la Pegaso de melena multicolor.

-¡Vamos chicas! Animo la alicornio.

Las ponis galoparon aun mas rápido, siguiendo el colgante hasta que este se adentro en el gran bosque de extraña apariencia provocando que las ponis paran en seco.

-Esto es obra de Discord. Exclamo enojada la poni granjera.

-De hecho no, esta es su apariencia y por lo que veo este es el bosque Big Fantasy. Explico Pinkie pie con un monóculo en su ojo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Pregunto asombrada Rainbow Dash.

-Cuando me mude a Poniville, pues pase por aquí y llamo mucho mi atención de que fuese así y comencé investigar un poco de él. Explico la poni fiestera.

-Se dice que aquí hay criaturas muy peligrosas. Dijo Fluttershy con temor.

-Chicas no importa a lo que nos enfrentemos si estamos juntas lo lograremos. Exclamo la princesa alicornio. –Ahora adelante. Animo.

Las ponis se adentraron al bosque de extraña apariencia y al instante encontraron el colgante el cual se encontraba inmóvil en el aire al parecer las estaba esperándolas pero luego este cogió una dirección.

-Tengo miedo. Dijo Fluttershy mientras aleteaba un poco.

-No te preocupes terrón de azúcar estamos contigo. Dijo calmadamente Applejack.

-Y ¿Si sale un gran monstro y nos devora? Pregunto con miedo la tímida Pegaso.

-Tranquilízate Terrón de azúcar eso no pasara. Dijo nuevamente Applejack tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Fluttershy no hay nada que temer. Dijo la alicornio mientras la abrazaba.

-Vamos chicas que perdemos de vista el colgante. Dijo la Pegaso de melena multicolor. Todas las ponis corrieron en dirección donde el colgante había cogido hasta lograr alcanzarlo. Y ahí el colgante se volvió a quedar inmóvil pero esta vez el gran corazón que estaba envuelto con una hermosa rosa dejo escapar un pequeño brillo de color rosado.

-Woow ¿Qué fue eso? Pregunto el pequeño dragón.

-La portadora. Pronuncio la alicornio.

-¿Dónde está? Pregunto emocionada Pinkie Pie. En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar rugidos que venían no muy lejos de donde estaban provocando que la tímida Pegaso se ocultara detrás de Applejack

-Ahh nos van comer. Exclamo Fluttershy al borde del llanto

-Esperen un minuto la portadora del amor es un….

-Rainbow no creo. Interrumpió un poco insegura Rarity.

-Chicas miren. Exclamo el pequeño dragón a apuntando donde estaba el colgante el cual su brillo se empezaba a intensificar en el mismo ritmo en que los gruñidos se acercaban a las ponis cada vez mas.

-AHHHH POR FAVOR DULZURA CALMATEE! Se escucho un grito de una joven.

-Pero por las vacas de mi abuela. Exclamo Applejack

-CUIDADO! Se escucho otro grito.

Y de la parte norte salió una enorme chita que llevaba en su espalda una asustada poni, la cual al ver a las ponis que estaba confundidas por el enorme escándalo, la chita trato de parar pero no pudo realizar tal acción ya que iba tan rápido que no pudo detenerse.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Gritaron todos los presentes.

En ese momento todo se nublo, todos estaban dispersos en el duro suelo mientras se quejaban del intenso dolor que había causado el impacto del chita.

Gimió de dolor la poni de melena roja. –Lo siento mucho. Dijo avergonzada la poni mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-No, no te preocupes. Dijo la alicornio mientras se levanta del arbusto donde había caído.

-No claro que si todo esto fue mi culpa. Dijo la poni de melena roja mientras baja su cabeza.

-No fue tu culpa fue mía, lo siento. Se disculpo la enorme chita para luego cambiar a su forma original.

-Chicas miren. Llamo el pequeño dragón, levantándose del suelo mientras que con gran emoción apunta hacia donde estaba el colgante.

-Woow. Pronuncio la poni fiestera mientras que rápidamente se levantaba y se colocaba unas gafas de sol.

El brillo rosado del hermoso colgante que representaba el elemento del amor empezó a tonarse a un color rosa rojizo el cual empezó a intensificarse aun mas, los presentes tuvieron que apartar su vista y cubrirse sus rostros ya que la luz comenzaba a cegarlos.

-Ah ¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto asustada la poni de melena roja mientras comenzaba a levitar. El brillo de color rosado rojizo cubrió totalmente a la poni asustada, en el lugar empezaron a florecer rosas rojas sin duda era algo mágico. El brillo poco a poco empezó a cesar hasta que luego se apago dejando ver a la dulce poni llevando puesto el hermoso colgante del elemento del amor hasta que delicadamente bajo a tierra.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Volvió a preguntar confundida la poni de melena roja mientras miraba a todos los presentes.

-Eres tú. Pronuncio la alicornio. –Eres la portadora del elemento del amor.

-¿La que? Pregunto aun mas confundida.

-La portadora del elemento del amor. Dijo esta vez Applejack.

-¿Qué es eso? Pregunto confundida la pequeña osa panda.

-Es la que posee la conexión con elemento del amor. Dijo mientras apuntaba al colgante que llevaba puesto la poni de melena roja.

-Wow ¿Cómo llego eso ahí? Pregunto la pequeña osa panda.

-¿Dime Cariño cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto amablemente Rarity.

-Melodía. Dijo tímidamente la poni.

-Melodía debemos de hablar seriamente contigo. Expreso la alicornio. De unos arbustos empezaron a emerger grandes gruñidos.

-Ahhh. Grito Fluttershy mientras se subía a un árbol.

-Es mejor que vengan nuestra casa, estaremos seguras ahí. Dijo la pequeña osa mirando a todas las direcciones.

-Si es mejor. Exclamo la tímida Pegaso.

-Espero que no sea mucha molestia. Expreso la alicornio.

-No tranquilas, no hay problema dulzura. Dijo amablemente mientras que rápidamente tomaba confianza.

-Además se las debemos. Dijo divertida la pequeña oso panda. –Transformación. Dijo para luego cambiar de forma a un enorme elefante.

-Wow eso es sorprendente. Dijo el pequeño dragón sorprendido por ese drástico cambio. -¿Cómo lo haces?

-Es una pequeña habilidad que tengo. Dijo la elefante. –Ahora suban en mi espalda será más rápido.

-Ufff gracias ya estaba un poco cansada de usar mis patas. Exclamo la Pegaso de melena multicolor mientras que dio un pequeño aleteo para llegar a su espalda.

-Ah que descortés soy, Mi nombre es Bora. Dijo alegremente la elefante.

-Oh que falta de modales los nuestros. Exclamo rápidamente la poni rosada. –Yo soy Pinkie Pie, ella es Twilight, ella es Rarity, ella es Applejack, ella es Fluttershy, ella es Rainbow Dash y este pequeño dragón es Spike. Presento alegremente la poni.

-Es un gran gusto conocerlas. Dijo amablemente la poni.

-Vengan súbanse esa cosa ya está cerca. Exclamo la elefante un poco asustada. La ponis y el pequeño dragón se subieron en el enorme elefante.

-Por favor dulzura no vayas tan rápido. La elefante solo se rio provocando que la dulce poni se asustara.

-A darle. Grito la elefante empezando a correr rápidamente.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Gritaron todos los ponis y el pequeño dragón asustados y como podían se sostenían unos a otros.

-¡Yupi! Pronuncio con mucha felicidad Pinkie Pie que al parecer era la única que se divertía.

Toda Yeguadelphia se encontraba aterrorizada por los extraños sucesos que acontecían pero nada se comparaba como el simple hecho de que los Unicornios que perdían su magia, los Pegasos perdían su vuelo y de que los Ponis terrestres perdían sus fuerzas eso si tenía en pánico a la gran ciudad. En la parte norte de la ciudad específicamente en un oscuro callejón se encontraba un misterioso ser que se cubría con una desgastada túnica de color gris hablando con un unicornio gris de melena negra y en la parte de superior que su muslo se encontraba un tornado como Cutie Mark.

-¡¿Que?! Exclamo confundido el misterioso ser.

-Si, iré a Poniville quiero darles otra pequeña sorpresa a esas ponis. Dijo maliciosamente el unicornio.

-Oye pero eso ya no importa.

-Claro que si importa, me encerraron durante mucho tiempo. Dijo rencoroso el unicornio.

-Sabes que eso lo podemos hacer luego.

-Pero yo lo quiero ya. Dijo furioso el unicornio.

-Está bien hazlo. Dijo cansando el ser que se ocultaba en la túnica. El unicornio le sonrió como psicópata para luego dar un golpe al suelo con su pata derecha para así desaparecer.

Continuara…

**N/A: Gracias por pasar a leer y espero que les haya sido de su agrado y si no búsquenme y tírenme al rio y quémenlo xD **

**¿****Reviews? **

**Acepto críticas ya que los veo como comentarios constructivos para así fortalecerme un poco más como escritora.**

**Sin más que decir criaturitas hermosas hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**Bye bye. **


	3. Entablando una gran amistad

**Hola criaturitas hermosas.**

**Esta es mi primera vez que creó un fanfic y lo hago con la intención de entretenerlos. **

**Declaimer: ****My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**** y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo me pertenece Melodía y Bora. Y la canción titulada **_**yo no sé la razón **_**pertenece a una serie llamada Mermaid Melody.**

**Bueno sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten.**

**Entablando una gran amistad**

-Clarice ya llegue amor. Hablo encantador el draconequus utilizando un tono de voz adecuado para que todo Ponyville lo escuchara. El se encontraba levitando en el cielo vestido de uniforme de empresario cargando un maletín y un ramo de flores que estaban al revés. Todos los ponis al verlo salieron espantados hacías sus casas a encerrarse y procurar de que nada malo aconteciera.

-Oh querida Clarice ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quiero verte? Pregunto cantarín para luego transportarse y aparecer en un gran árbol de color azul con piernas.

-¿Dónde están pequeña ponis? Volvió a preguntar divertido el draconequus que yacía a recostado en unas de las ramas del árbol andante. –Vamos ¿Acaso están jugando a las escondidas? Pregunto nuevamente.

– Pues entonces será un placer buscarlas. Al decir esto dio un chasquido con sus dedos provocando que las edificaciones, casas y hogares de los ponis empezaran a desprenderse del suelo para flotar libremente en el cielo. Los ponis despavoridos corrían hacia los lugares que creían seguros para mantenerse a salvo de la criatura que causaba caos pero era en vano, el gran dragón de extraña apariencia comenzaba a distorsionar todo a su paso causando que nadie estuviera seguro en Ponyville.

-¿Donde estas Twilight? ¿Acaso estarás escondida aquí? Pregunto tocando la gran biblioteca que esta se convirtió en una torre de cubitos de tofu. –O ¿Estarás por aquí con tu amiga Floppy? Curioseo mientras metía su cabeza en la tierra, para aparecer esa parte en específica de su cuerpo en la cabaña donde vivía la tímida Pegaso, encontrando todo el lugar solo.

-Vaya ponis esto se pone cada vez interesante, se han escondido muy bien. Exclamo con una gran sonrisa para ir en busca de su objetivo mientras que causaba caos a su paso.

En las profundidades del bosque Big Fantasy el enorme elefante se detuvo al llegar a la entrada de una gran cueva. Todos los ponis y el pequeño dragón se bajaron rápidamente de la espalda del enorme elefante.

-Esto es peor que estar montando un toro furioso. Dijo la poni granjera mientras se sentaba en el duro suelo.

-Volvamos hacer eso. Grito emocionada la poni fiestera que brincaba de un lado a otro.

-¡NO! Grito la alicornio que se encontraba agitada por el viaje que dio al estar en la espalda del elefante.

-¡Oh suelo te extrañe tanto!

-No seas dramático Spike. Dijo la poni fiestera riéndose de su pequeño amigo que abrazaba y besaba desesperadamente el suelo.

-¡Casi nos matamos!

-No fue para tanto.

-¡SI LO FUE! Gritaron las demás ponis.

-Esta es unas de las cosas que nunca volveré hacer. Dijo mareada Rarity, comenzando acomodar delicadamente su melena.

-Pero vengan no se queden ahí, pasen. Dijo la dulce poni, moviendo unos de sus cascos dando una señal de que se adentraran.

-Cariño pero qué lugar tan hermoso. Exclamo Rarity maravillada al ver la esplendida cueva adaptada a un acogedor hogar.

-Gracias, pero esto se logro con esfuerzo y mucha dedicación. Agradeció y explico la poni dándole un gran abrazo a su pequeña amiga que ahora estaba en su forma original.

-Vamos no sean tímidas pónganse cómodas, como si estuvieran en sus casas.

-Gracias. Agradeció la tímida Pegaso, sentándose junto con las demás amigas en unas de las sillas que estaban en la entrada de la cueva.

-Y ¿De qué parte son? Pregunto con mucha curiosidad la pequeña osa panda.

-¿Ah?

-Sí, ¿De qué parte son?

-No somos de por aquí. Respondió Applejack dejando a un lado su mochila que durante este tiempo había estado cargando en su lomo.

-¿Y de dónde? Preguntaron al mismo tiempo las dos anfitrionas.

-Somos de Ponyville. Dijo alegremente la poni fiestera saltando de un lado al otro lazando confeti.

-¿Ponyville?

-Si Ponyville. Dijo esta vez la princesa alicornio. –Es un pueblo que está ubicado en el lado este, es un lugar donde todos los ponis conviven en una hermandad.

-¿Queda lejos?

-Si queda algo lejos. Dijo la granjera divertida recordando las extrañas cosas que sucedieron por las cuales tuvieron que pasar para encontrar a la portadora del amor.

-Melodía es muy importante el que tengas conciencia de que cada una de nosotras emprendimos este viaje. Hizo una pausa para mirar a cada una de sus amigas. –Para encontrarte.

-¿A mí? Pregunto sorprendida, entrando en un gran estado de confusión la dulce poni.

-Si a ti. Dijo para luego levantarse de su asiento, encaminándose hasta pararse al frente de la pelirroja.

-¿Po por porque? Pregunto entre balbuceos.

-Déjanos explicarte. Dijo esta vez Applejack, levantándose de su asiento para luego colocarse al lado de la alicornio. –Los elementos de la armonía es la mayor fuerza conocida en Equestria, fueron descubiertas en el árbol de la armonía por la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna.

-Antes de que las princesas gobernaran Equestria, Discord reinaba en caos, torturando y humillando a los habitantes de esta, las princesas cansadas de este gran abuso utilizaron los elementos de la armonía derrotándolo de una vez por todas. Explico la Pegaso de melena multicolor, aleteando hasta situarse al otro lado de la alicornio.

-Cada una representa un elemento único y sin igual. Twilight representa el elemento de la magia, Applejack representa el elemento de la honestidad, Fluttershy representa el elemento de la bondad, Rarity representa el elemento de la generosidad, Rainbow Dash representa el elemento de la lealtad, Pinkie Pie representa el elemento de la risa y Tú. Hizo una pequeña pausa el dragón para levantarse de su asiento, se encamino hasta la poni de melena roja y continuo. –Representas el elemento del amor. Termino de explicar el pequeño dragón.

-Los elementos de la armonía funciona de maneras diferentes con el objetivo de hacer el bien querida. Dijo Rarity mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado, caminado junto con la tímida Pegaso hasta donde estaba las demás ponis.

-Discord ha escapado de su prisión y ha vuelto aun más poderoso en busca de envolver en caos nuevamente a Equestria. Exclamo la poni fiestera apareciendo justo al lado de la pequeña osa panda.

-Nosotras como las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía es nuestro deber proteger a Equestria de todo mal que venga. Dijo la tímida Pegaso.

-Pero no podemos contra esta amenaza sin tu ayuda portadora del amor. Dijo seriamente la princesa alicornio. Dejando sin habla a la dulce poni que yacía en un estado de shock.

-¿Qué dices? Pregunto ansiosa Pinkie pie. La poni de melena roja poso su vista hacia la de su pequeña amiga recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de esta, ella volvió a mirar a las ponis ansiosas de saber lo que respondería.

-Sera todo un honor el poder proteger Equestria. Dijo Melodía con una pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Las ponis junto con el pequeño dragón felices de escuchar su mera opinión abrazaron a la dulce poni tumbándola en el suelo mientras reían disfrutaban de ese lindo momento.

-Genial se vendrán a vivir a Ponyville, les hare una gran fiesta de bienvenida, con pastel, chocolates, una gran piñata y muchos globos de colores. Exclamo alegremente Pinkie pie, sacando de la nada dos gorros de fiesta colocándoselo rápidamente a la poni y el otro la pequeña osa panda.

-Mañana por la mañana partiremos para ir a Ponyville y poner el plan en marcha.

-Entendido.

-Por favor cuéntennos un poco mas de Ponyville. Articulo la pequeña osa sentando en el suelo. Las ponis gustosas comenzaron a describir como era lugar donde vivían, de cómo convivían los unos con los otros al ser tan diferentes, de sus costumbres, las tradiciones que realizaban cada año, de los diferente lugares que existían en ese rural pueblo. Luego pasaron hablar de sus talentos y de cómo obtuvieron sus Cutie Mark.

-Entonces descubrí que mi talento era hacer felices a los ponis y así obtuve mi Cutie Mark.

-Es maravilloso. Expreso la dulce poni mientras que contemplaba el símbolo tan colorido y lleno de vida que tenía Pinkie en la parte superior de su muslo.

-¿Cuál es tu talento querida?

-Como habrán podido notar mi talento es la música, específicamente el cantar y crear melodías. Explico alegremente la poni de melena roja mientras mostraba su Cutie Mark.

-Oye Melodía, me dijiste que cantarías cuando regresáramos, pues ¿Podrías cantar por favor? Suplico la pequeña osa panda para luego hacer muecas graciosas para obtener lo que quería.

-Es que…

-Vamos canta Melodía. Insistió la Pegaso de melena multicolor.

-Si dulzura canta.

-Que cante, que cante, que cante. Insistieron los presentes para que la dulce poni cantara.

-Está bien. Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Inhalo y exhaló repetitivamente, la poni comenzó a bailar para luego cantar.

Yo no sé la razón  
>di porque me late fuerte el corazón<br>yo no sé la razón  
>mira como arde la llama del amor<br>nunca he sentido algo tan abrumador  
>estoy cantando y no puedo parar<br>estoy bailando y no puedo parar, no hay marcha atrás,  
>cuando te empiezas a enamorar.<p>

El coral,  
>cuenta sus secretos al mar.<br>Y aunque yo  
>este amor<br>debo confesar lo y lo haré  
>porque siempre seguiré cantando<br>siente la emoción que ocupa mi corazón.

Termino de cantar para luego recibir una ovación de parte de los presentes que fueron testigos de la hermosa voz con la que recito la canción, la dulce poni solo opto por sonrojarse y agradecer.

-Sin duda alguna tienes una voz de fabula. Exclamo Rarity.

-Si dulzura eso fue fantástico.

-Gracias.

-Y díganme ¿Por qué ustedes dos han de vivir solas en un bosque lejos de la civilización? Pregunto curiosa Rainbow.

-¡Rainbow! Exclamo la alicornio mientras le daba un ligero golpe en su pata.

Melodía solo rio ante tal comportamiento de parte de la alicornio y luego comenzar a contar su historia–Cuando era un potrilla mis padres me abandonaron en una aldea al norte, ya que no tenía a nadie que me cuidara vivía en las calles, sin nada que comer, poco a poco fui enfermándome y empecé a padecer problemas de desnutrición que aun los tengo, la gente al verme me humillaban y me trataban como basura, un día unos ponis que vivían en esa aldea me golpearon por entretenimiento, yo con mucho miedo de que me volvieran hacer eso hui hacia algún lugar y llegue al bosque pero cansada y sin aliento caí inconsciente. Hizo una pausa, para bajar su rostro dejando caer lágrimas que se escapaban de sus orbes por recordar su dura niñez, ella inhalo profundamente, expulso el aire retenido en sus pulmones y continuo –Al despertar me encontré con una pequeña osa panda la cual me había traído aquí a esta cueva, Bora y yo nos volvimos amigas desde entonces. Termino de hablar para abrazar dulcemente a su pequeña amiga.

-Oh cariño lo siento mucho. Lamento Rarity mientras fulminaba a Rainbow Dash con su mirada al ser tan imprudente, la Pegaso de melena multicolor solo opto por sonrojarse de la vergüenza y disculparse.

- Tranquila dulzura no es para tanto, y es por eso no he salido más de este bosque por el temor de que vuelva a pasar. Dijo tristemente la poni recordando los malos momentos que paso al ser solo una joven potranca, dejando caer más lagrimas, un gran y cálido abrazo la hizo volver a la realidad. Eran las demás ponis que conmovidas, entristecidas y un tanto sorprendidas por poder conocer la tan dura infancia que vivió la dulce poni y la abrazaron para así consolarla.

-Eso no volverá a suceder.

-Eso ya paso y no volverá a pasar. Dijo Pinkie Pie que con su casco limpio las lagrimas que yacían en sus mejillas.

-Si así es, además si alguien te toca aun que sea una sola hebra de tu hermosa melena se las tendrá que ver con nosotras. Expreso Rarity mientras acariciaba la sedosa melena de la dulce poni.

-No te preocupes, eso ya quedo en el pasado y te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Consoló la princesa alicornio.

-Gracias. Dijo para luego corresponder al enorme y cálido abrazo que le brindaban sus nuevas amigas. En ese momento el cálido silencio fue interrumpido por un gran gruñido que provenía del estomago del pequeño dragón.

-Creo que tengo hambre. Dijo divertido mientras que con unas de sus manos rascaba avergonzado su nuca.

-Chicas tendremos que ir en busca de alimento ya que aquí no hay.

-Porque un mono nos robo nuestro alimento. Exclamo enojada la pequeña osa recordando el incidente sucedido al buscar alimentos.

-Tranquilos, en nuestras mochilas hay alimento suficiente para todos. Hablo la alicornio mientras que con ayuda de su magia abría unas de las mochilas, sacando el alimento que había aguardado en ella.

Luego de comer hasta quedar satisfechos, hablaron y bromearon hasta el anochecer, luego se fueron a dormir para tener las energías suficientes para emprender nuevamente un viaje hacia Ponyville y poner en marcha la siguiente parte del plan. La ultima en dormirse fue la Pinkie Pie, la poni rosa observo con una pequeña sonrisa a la nueva portadora, se acurruco junto ella y se durmió con el pensamiento de que habían entablando una nueva y gran amistad.

Continuara…

**N/A: Gracias por pasar a leer y espero que haiga sido de su agrado y si no búsquenme, tírenme al rio y quémenlo xD**

**Sin más que decir hasta el próximo capítulo… Besos.**

**Bye bye. **


	4. Una amarga lluvia achocolatada

**Hola criaturitas hermosas.**

**Esta es mi primera vez que creó un fanfic y lo hago con la intención de entretenerlos. **

**Declaimer: ****My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**** y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo me pertenece Melodía y Bora. La canción que utilice en este capítulo se titula **_**Mi lo que has hecho en mi **_**de Jaci Velásquez. **

**Bueno sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten. **

**Una amarga lluvia achocolatada**

Cansado y enojado al no poder encontrar su objetivo solo opto por sentarse en el aire boca abajo y comenzó agitar sus patas de un lado a otro dando inicio a otra ronda de caos pero esta vez la expandiría por todo el pueblo.

Los peces revoloteaban libremente, las aves bailaban ballet al igual que los toros y búfalos, el suelo que antes era verde ahora era morado con manchas rojas que eran humedecidos por la singular lluvia achocolatada. El observaba maravillado su entorno, el caos se había apoderado de todo Ponyville, se podían escuchar gritos y lamentos de los ponis al no tener salvación de este terrible caos. Dejando escapar una gran sonrisa en la cual reflejaba su orgullo al haber hecho semejante atrocidad. Comenzó a caminar mirando todo su alrededor detenidamente hasta detenerse en una colina donde los chacos rebosaban de chocolate.

El draconequus mirando con mucha curiosidad unos de los charcos achocolatados, se acerco y lo probo para luego escupirlo bruscamente, con sus patas limpiaba desesperadamente su lengua para quitar el amargo sabor que invadía su boca. Con desprecio chasqueo sus dedos e hizo que la lluvia cesara. Con mucha tranquilidad se sentó al lado del charco, sus patas delanteras se afincaron a lo que eran sus patas traseras para así sostener su cabeza para dejar escapar varios suspiros.

Para él la lluvia achocolatada era lo más divertido al causar caos, pero en los últimos años ya no opina lo mismo, su dulce y divertida lluvia con exquisito sabor había cambiado, ahora la veía monótona, simple y tenía un sabor amargo. Cosa que a él le extrañaba en sobremanera.

-¿Desde cuándo dejaste de ser divertida?- Le pregunto al charco mientras se tumbaba al suelo. –¿Por qué cambias?-¿Acaso tu ya no quieres estar con tu creador? Pregunto el draconequus.

Su vida desde que empezó estaba llena de tristeza, dolor y sobre todo soledad; Tanto que decidió crear su dulce lluvia achocolatada para tenerla de compañía en la cual aliviaba todas sus penas dándole pequeños momentos de felicidad en donde podía olvidarse de todo y disfrutar de su dulce sabor. Le encantaba provocar caos por doquier era su naturaleza pero no podía evitar el sentirse solo, eso comenzó afectar el sabor de su dulce lluvia dejándola con un sabor amargo, chasqueo nuevamente sus dedos y el cielo comenzó a nublarse con nubes de algo de azúcar.

-¿Es algún tipo de maldición en la que estoy condenado a vivir?- Pregunto amargamente al saber que jamás tendría alguien a su lado que le estuviera haciendo compañía.

-¡Maldición!- Grito enfurecido el draconequus dejando ver que de sus ojos amarillentos salían lágrimas traicioneras que estaban almacenadas desde hace mucho tiempo. Frustrado golpeo consecutivamente, dejando escapar la ira, enojo, frustración, tristeza y muchos de los sentimientos que había guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón. El dejo de golpear al suelo y levanto sus patas al suelo, moviéndola lentamente comenzó a moldear a él junto con dos ponis en un día de campo. Sonrió débilmente al ver su obra pero luego su sonrisa se esfumo rápidamente como si se tratase de una estrella fugaz. _Jamás tendrás un amigo, _ese pensamiento rondo rápidamente en su mente provocando que mas lagrimas salieran y empezaran a humedecer nuevamente su rostro, no quería sentirse así quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas quería no sentirse miserable pero era imposible viviría eternamente con una amarga lluvia achocolatada.

-Imposible-. Murmuro moviendo unas de sus manos cambio la forma a tres patos discutiendo. Se levanto bruscamente del suelo y comenzando a caminar sin rumbo, movía sus patas delanteras provocando que los arboles de los campos se transformaran en fichas de ajedrez y en juguetes para niños, uno en particular era el más grande de todos era una gran tortuga de trapo con diversos colores vivos y alegres. Al verlo fue directo abrazarlo como un niño lo haría con su pequeño oso de peluche. El poso su vista a al rostro de la tortuga de trapo, trayéndole muchos de sus recuerdos de su pésima infancia.

-Fuiste tan divertido cuando era solo un pequeño dragón- expreso afligido para luego cogerlo con sus patas y destrozarlo en muchos pedazos que se transformaban en pequeñas lombrices cantarinas. Melancólico comenzó a vagar entre muchos de su recuerdos, cansado chasqueo sus dedos y la nubes de algodón de azúcar que cubrían el cielo comenzaron a dejar caer una lluvia de peces, gomitas y piedras de diversos tamaños y colores el simplemente hizo aparecer una cama que era cubierta por un gran paraguas gigante.

-Dormiré solo un poco- Dijo cansado de estar así. Echándose en la cama, se arropo con el cobertor azul, cerrando sus ojos con temor de volver a tener las mismas pesadillas de siempre, centro sus pensamientos en otra cosa y comenzó a dormir.

Entre sus sueños el corría angustiado en medio de la oscuridad siendo un pequeño dragón perseguido por tres sombras grotescas, el iba en busca de refugio quería alejarse de esas sombras que lo aterraban pero en cualquier lugar que iba se encontraba con ellas. Corría y corría pero no podía seguir más, cansado y abatido se dejo caer en el suelo cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas para dejar que esas sombras lo atacaran como siempre lo hacían pero esta vez no fue así. El con curiosidad abrió un ojo y luego el otro pero no encontró nada absolutamente nada, solo estaba en una habitación iluminada con una pequeña luz que provenía de una puerta que estaba entreabierta.

La luna fue alguna vez roca, nada más  
>y las estrellas, lucecitas mas allá<br>hoy la luna es una perla celestial  
>y las estrellas son las ventanas a un nuevo despertar.<p>

Comenzó a escuchar una armoniosa voz que recitaba una melodía lenta y suave que lo llenaba de tranquilidad, el se levanto del suelo y se encamino hacia a la puerta en donde provenía la luz y la agraciada voz que lo llenaba de paz, cogió la perilla de la puerta paulatinamente comenzó abrir la puerta dejando ver a una hermosa poni sentada en una piedra cantado junto con una pequeña osa panda.

Mira lo que has hecho en mi  
>con tu inmenso amor<br>tu poesía y tu sentir están en mi interior  
>danza muy feliz mi corazón<br>y es libre mi alma en ti  
>mira lo que has hecho en mi.<p>

Sin duda alguna para él era la poni más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, cabellera larga, lacia y de un color tan resaltante, el pelaje de su cuerpo era tan blanco y puro como la nieve, su sonrisa que se reflejaba en su rostros al cantar era radiante y única, todo en ella era perfecto pero lo que más le encanto fueron sus ojos sus dorados ojos.

Sé que una vez yo respire tanta soledad  
>que lo sentía en mi pecho palpitar<br>hoy la vida me da un beso al respirar  
>ciento al fin mil mariposas que van volando en mí.<p>

Mira lo que has hecho en mi  
>con tu inmenso amor<br>tu poesía y tu sentir están en mi interior  
>danza muy feliz mi corazón<br>y es libre mi alma en ti  
>mira lo que has hecho en mi.<p>

Y aun no sé si solo fue un violín  
>o si tú me halaste<br>si fue tal vez un rayo que cayó  
>o si fue tu mano que me sujeto.<p>

Mira lo que has hecho en mi  
>con tu inmenso amor<br>tu poesía y tu sentir están en mi interior  
>danza muy feliz mi corazón<br>y es libre mi alma en ti  
>mira lo que has hecho en<br>lo que has hecho en mi.

Al terminar de recitar esa canción la poni poso su mirada a la del draconequus, el sorprendido no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ella no lo estaba mirando como los demás lo hacían ni con odio ni miedo lo veía diferente con….dulzura.

La poni se levanta de la piedra y se encamina hacia él con la misma mirada, ella se detiene frente al enorme dragón de extraña apariencia y sonríe.

-Eres asombroso- Exclamo la poni para luego abrazarlo con mucho cariño. Discord con la mandíbula casi en el suelo por lo desconcertado que estaba por la situación que acontecía solo opto por corresponder su cálido abrazo. Duraron un largo tiempo así y él no quería que acabara era tan agradable la situación tan cálida y llena de paz que quería que durara toda la vida.

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo tristemente la poni bajando su rostro al suelo.

-Po po por fa favor no te vayas- Suplico el dragón entre balbuceos.

-Lo siento- Dicho esto la dulce poni beso la mejilla del dragón y se encamino hacia el horizonte con su pequeña amiga que esperaba por la poni. –Tranquilo se que nos volveremos a ver, pero ahora me tengo que ir- volvió a hablar la poni.

-¿Pero a dónde vas? pregunto rápidamente el dragón pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?- Volvió a preguntar el angustiado dragón mientras trataba de seguirla.

-Me llamo Melodía. Al decir eso despareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Discord se levanto de golpe de la cama en la que se encontraba anteriormente durmiendo, con sus patas delantera tallo sus ojos para luego levantase de la cama.

-Espero que volvamos a vernos aun que sea mis sueños pequeña Melodía- Expreso calmado el dragón mientras recordaba la dulce poni cantando esa melodía que jamás olvidaría. Con mucha alegría se encamino dispuesto a crear caos, tarareando la canción que escucho en sus sueños no presto mucha atención a donde iba y se tropezó con un pequeño libro.

-¡Oye!- Se quejo mirando al suelo mientras cogía el libro y lo pensó destruir pero luego vio su portada en la que decía ''_propiedad de Sweetbell no tocar excepto Sweetbell'' _Le pareció gracioso, su curiosidad le gano y abrió el pequeño libro.

_Querido diario_

_En estos momentos estoy tan emocionada que siento que no dormiré esta noche, ya que Bluecloud me ha pedido que sea su pareja para el baile de primavera de la escuela y yo obviamente le dije que sí. Estoy tan nerviosa no se qué hacer espero que todo salga bien._

-Pero que ridículo- Dejando escapar una pequeña risa paso a la otra pagina para seguir leyendo.

_Querido diario_

_Hoy es la noche del baile de primavera y estoy muy nerviosa no se qué hacer. Mi querida hermana me ha regalado un hermoso vestidos adornado con muchas flores que lo diseño con mucho amor para que lo luciera esta noche, a pesar de que estoy nerviosa tengo un presentimiento de que esta noche será memorable._

_Querido diario_

_Hoy en el baile de primavera me divertí mucho con Bluecloud es tan dulce y divertido la pasamos muy bien a pesar de que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon nos estuvieron molestando en todo el baile, al finalizar el baile el me dio un pequeño obsequio el cual era un hermoso colgante que tenía mi nombre, me emocione tanto que lo abrace y me dijo que me quería en ese momento sentí muchas mariposas en mi estomago ese fue el mejor momento de vida._

_Querido diario_

_Hoy todos mis compañeros de clases junto con señorita Cherry Lee fuimos a dar un recorrido en el bosque para aprender más sobre la vegetación de Ponyville hasta que de la nada salió un timberwolf, la señorita Cherry Lee nos agrupo a todos y dijo que mantuviéramos la calma pero grave error grite presa del pánico al sentir como alguien jalo unas de mis patas traseras y me alzo del suelo era el timberwolf me iba a comer pero luego bluecloud empezó atacarlo con piedras junto con mis amigas todos se armaron de valor y comenzaron apedrearlo hasta que me dejo bruscamente en suelo mientras huía muy lejos de donde estábamos. Bluecloud preocupado vino llorando hacia mí diciéndome que no me muriera que él me quería yo riendo le abrace y dije que no iba a morir desde entonces tengo una deuda con él y mis amigos por salvarme la vida. _

_Querido diario_

_Hoy Bluecloud me ha dejado una carta donde confesaba su amor hacia mi estoy tan feliz que no soy una Pegaso y siento que voy a volar_. Por fin puedo quitarme este peso de mi lomo al saber de que Bluecloud corresponde mis sentimientos hacia él.

El rostro del dragón con partes de otros animales se podía ver clara mente la confusión y con cierta extrañeza que causaba la pagina determinada, en su distorsionada mente solo resonaba una y otra vez la palabra _amor_ que con solo cuatro letras y dos silabas le resultaba fatigante pero a pesar de eso algo en lo más profundo de su ser despertaba algo llamado curiosidad, anhelaba saber que se sentía eso tan fatigante y pesado, quería sentirse así, hasta que recordó nuevamente su sueño que tuvo anteriormente y comenzó a olvidarse de la realidad en la que vivía y solo concentrarse en la hermosa pelirroja, sacándole una sonrisa que solo podía ver en los ponis y el la catalogaba como la estúpida sonrisa enferma.

-Vaya vaya, no me digas que quieres sentir eso tan asqueante- reclamo una pequeña versión de el que estaba parado justamente frente del draconequus.

-¿Y qué?

- Es ridículo ¿Acaso quieres enloquecer como esos ponis que están enfermos al sentir eso?- Regaño enojado el pequeño draconequus.

-Bueno pues llámame loco- Sonrió al decir esto.

-Ash-. Se quejo pero inhalo y exhalo para luego continuar de hablar. -Y dime ¿Qué poni en su sano juicio estaría con alguien como tú?- Pregunto con un sonrisa triunfante.

-Ah ehhh ah no se- Dijo cruzándose de brazos molesto al saber que era verdad lo que decía su consciencia, pero no perdía en las esperanzas de que encontraría a la pelirroja.

-Jajá Discord 0 y Chaos 1- Exclamo divertido la mini versión de Discord mientras saltaba de un lado al otro.

-Hmmmp, ya que verás que encontrare a alguien con quien podre sentirme enfermo y te lo restregare por toda la eternidad el que yo pude encontrar a alguien- Dijo orgulloso mientras caminaba a otra dirección mientras volvía a fijar su vista al pequeño diario perteneciente de Sweetbell.

-Si si claro, como tu digas sabelotodo- Dijo la subconsciencia de Discord mientras que se miraba las garras de su pata de león.-¡Oye! ¡No me dejes aquí!- Exclamo enojado el pequeño que se encargaba de ser la conciencia del dragón de extraña apariencia. El sin hacerle caso omiso a su conciencia siguió caminando mientras seguía con su lectura.

-¡Escúchame cuando te hablo Discord-

-No te escucho soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado- Comenzó a cantar mientras que su cara se iba transformando en una tabla con apariencia de un pez.

-Muy gracioso tontín ahora ven ya que te estoy hablando-

-Cállate me estresas, además no seas grosero mira que me interrumpes mi lectura- Dijo fastidiado el draconequus. El pequeño dragón comenzó a reír descontroladamente al escuchar lo que había dicho.

-Tu leer por favor, no me hagas reír-

-Di lo que quieras-

-Vaya con que ahora invades la privacidad de los demás- poso su vista la consciencia de Discord en cierto libro de color violeta.

-Cierra ese hocico y lárgate lejos- Dijo comenzando a molestarse.

-Está bien no te molestare más- Dicho esto, la conciencia desapareció dejándolo solo mientras volvía a donde tenía que estar.

-Por fin- Exclamo exhausto de ser fastidiado por su propia conciencia, volviendo a caminar sin rumbo mientras terminaba de leer el diario, llego a un gran árbol que sostenía una pequeña y acogedora casa hecha de madera, pintada en rojo y rosados. El se adentro a la casita del árbol y sonriendo con malicia comenzó a transformar el lugar en un gallinero lleno de cerdos y vacas voladoras, sin más nada que hacer dejo el diario en ese lugar y salió a provocar caos en otros lugar pero sin hacer llover chocolate ya que tenía un horrible sabor que no le agradaba para nada.

Continuara…

**N/A: Perdónenme por haber tardado en actualizar es que he estado un poquito ocupada con lo de las tareas del instituto. Gracias por pasar a leer esta humilde historia.**

**Y sin más nada que decir hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Bye Bye. **


	5. Te encontré

**Hola criaturitas hermosas.**

**Esta es mi primera vez que creó un fanfic y lo hago con la intención de entretenerlos. **

**Declaimer: ****My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**** y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo me pertenece Melodía y Bora. La canción que utilice en este capítulo se titula **_**Olvida la amargura **_**que es el opening de una hermosa serie llamada Ranma ½. **

**Bueno sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten.**

**Te encontré**

Era media noche y la princesa de la luna se encontraba en la más alta torre del enorme palacio vigilando atentamente mientras que ingresaba en los sueños de los ponis para calmar las pesadillas que últimamente han incrementado. La princesa del sol llego con unas pequeñas tazas que contenían té de verde y se situó al lado de su hermana menor.

-Querida hermana debes de ir a dormir, es muy tarde para que estés levantada- Dijo calmadamente la princesa Luna que tenía los ojos cerrados, que ingresaba a múltiples sueños al mismo tiempo.

-Hermana no puedo irme a dormir sabiendo que nuestros súbditos están desprotegidos de este mal- Suspiro la alicornio blanca, miro las pequeñas tazas de té, coloco la de su hermana en el balcón y nuevamente hablo. -Aun que aun no entiendo cómo es que los poderes de los ponis estén desapareciendo como si tratase migajas de pan siendo comidas por muchas palomas hambrientas-

Sin recibir ni una sola palabra de su hermana solo opto por mirar a la hermosa Luna llena que estaba en el medio del cielo iluminando la noche, de su orbe derecho salía un pequeña lagrima que comenzaba humedecer la mejilla de la alicornio blanca, pensaba en lo mal que lo estaban pasando cada unos de los ponis y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto haciéndola sentir miserable.

-Tranquila mi querida hermana, este gran problema se solucionara con el poder del amor, mientras que nos amemos unos a los otros, tendremos esperanzas. Dijo la princesa de la luna como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento a su hermana mayor. –Ve a dormir ya son varios días que no duermes por estar desvelándote hasta al nuevo día y eso no es sano- Se voltio aun sin abrir los ojos, paso delicadamente su casco derecho por la mejilla de su hermana en forma de cariño y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero solo por esta vez- Dijo la hermana mayor que apenas le daba un sorbo a su té. Comenzó a aletear lentamente para luego retirarse de la torre e irse a su habitación.

La princesa Celestia abrió las puertas de su habitación, pasó y cerró las puertas. Dejo la pequeña taza en la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de su enorme cama para luego arroparse con sus propias alas y colocar sus cascos en su rostro y comenzar a derramar lagrimas que salían de sus orbes. No podía dormir pensando en todos esos ponis que andan sufriendo por la llegada de Discord, no podía dormir sabiendo lo que sucedía. _Este gran problema se solucionara con el poder del amor, mientras que nos amemos unos a los otros, tendremos esperanzas. _Las palabras de su querida hermana menor se escucharon nuevamente en su mente calmándola por completo. La princesa del sol se limpio sus lagrimas y se acostó en su cama, se cubrió con las sabanas de seda de su cama y poso su vista a la ventana que estaba a su derecha. _Lleguen pronto mis queridas ponis _con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida la princesa Celestia.

La princesa del sol comenzó a despertarse lentamente, todo lo veía borroso con unos de sus cascos trato de tallarse un ojo pero… no pudo. Abrió sus ojos de golpes y se encontró atada con cadenas en su propio trono, trato de utilizar su magia para librarse de esa atadura en la que estaba pero no pudo, su magia no funciono. Miro hacia adelante y vio a su conjunto de nubes que formaban la imagen de un unicornio que lleva una bolsa de alimentos con ayuda de su magia, en la oscuridad se podía ver a un ser con aura maligna que ocultaba su identidad con la túnica desgastada con la que vestía. La entidad maligna se acerca al unicornio que se encontraba cargando con su magia alimento para su casa, El unicornio se da de cuenta de que no está solo y temerosamente voltea hacia atrás viendo a la entidad maligna.

_-¿Es amigo, o enemigo?- _Pregunto con temor el unicornio.

- _Te puedo asegurar... Que yo no soy amigo. Soy Lord Tirek, y tomaré lo que debió de haber sido mío hace mucho tiempo- _Respondió el ser mientras que se quitaba la desgastada capucha dejando ver al centauro que abría su boca para absorber la magia del unicornio dejándolo en el suelo sin su magia y sin su Cutie Mark. Celestia espantada al observar esa desgarradora escena trato con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse de la atadura, gritaba el nombre de su hermana menor pero de su garganta salía solo el silencio.

Las puertas de la habitación donde dormía la princesa del sol se abrieron bruscamente dejando ver a la princesa Luna. -¡Basta ya! Dijo con su voz tradicional de Canterlot la princesa de la luna que con decir eso la princesa del sol se despertó de golpe, respirando agitadamente.

-Querida hermana he tenido una horrible pesadilla- Exclamo observando a su hermana menor.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, lo que has tenido no es una pesadilla es una visión- Dijo la princesa de la luna para luego encaminarse a la cama y abrazarla.

-Querida hermana, Discord ha escapado y ahora Tirek ¿Las portadoras del elemento de la armonía pondrán con esto?-pregunto la princesa de la luna. Su hermana mayor coloco su casco derecho a la boca de su hermana y la observo de manera severa.

-No dudes de eso, ellas podrán hacerlo- Las dos princesas se levantaron de la cama y cogieron caminos diferentes, Luna se fue a vigilar y a introducirse en los sueños y Celestia a comenzar a realizar a cartas para convocar a cada unos de los Jefes, Reyes, Lideres, enviados de cada ciudad, pueblo, aldea y reino para realizar una junta urgente mañana en la medio día. Espero a que su hermana menor la llamara para que subiera el sol y al alba enviaría las cartas.

Era ya un nuevo día en Equestria, las hermanas gobernantes de la prospera nación se encontraban en el salón de juntas, reunidas con los enviados, agentes diplomáticos, reyes de otros reinos discutiendo sobre la grave situación que sucumbía Equestria.

-Mi gente se encuentra aterrorizada por lo que acontece y creo que hasta los suyos están en esa misma situación y debemos de hacer plan de contra ataque- Exclamo el enorme semental que era el líder de la aldea del norte.

-No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente Alataaq, recuerden que Tirek y Discord han escapado de sus respectivas prisiones y cada vez se vuelven más fuertes - Manifestó la princesa del sol.

-Y no debemos hacer un movimiento en falso porque sería nuestro fin- Hablo la princesa de la luna.

-¿Pero qué debemos hacer? Cada vez mas son los inocentes que caen en sus manos y son despojados de su magia, vuelo y fuerza. Expreso angustiada la Reina de las lejanías del sur que en sus orbes de color verde se podía reflejar la ira y la tristeza que sentía al no poder hacer nada por ayudar aquellos que la necesitaban.

-Primero hay que mantener la calma. Dijo dulcemente la princesa del sol, que se dirigió al puesto de la unicornio para brindarle un abrazo, acción que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-Así es, por favor manténganse resguardados junto con su gente en lugares seguros para que no aumente la cifra de afectados- Dijo la princesa del imperio de Cristal.

-Mantengan sus cascos firmes que muy pronto llegara la ayuda que necesitamos- Exclamo la princesa Celestia.

-Princesa Celestia perdone mi curiosidad pero ¿Cuál es esa ayuda?- Pregunto curioso el enviado de la ciudad de la ciudad de Cloudsdale causando que el lugar en el que estaban reunidos miraran a la princesa del sol con enorme curiosidad.

-Queridos hermanos este gran problema se solucionara con el poder del amor, mientras que nos amemos unos a los otros, tendremos esperanzas- Exclamo la princesa Celestia que posaba su vista a su pequeña hermana que esta le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de la reunión la princesa del imperio de cristal comenzó a conversar con su Tía la gobernante encargada de subir y bajar la luna, de que le pareció extraño de que Ponyville no haya presentado un enviado.

-Tía me ha parecido un poco extraño de que Ponyville no haya enviado a alguien para representarlos-

-A mí también me parece extraño-

-Algo ocurre y puedo sentirlo-

-Mantén la calma Candace, enviare a Flash Sentry para que investigue el porqué Ponyville no ha presentado un enviado. Dijo serenamente la princesa de la luna para luego darle un pequeño abrazo.

-Solo espero de que todo esté bien- Dijo Candace que correspondió el abrazo de su Tía.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Big Fantasy en la cueva que yacía oculta, la ponis poco a poco despertaban excepto Melodía y Pinkie Pie se encontraban abrazadas como si fueran dos hermanas potrillas.

-Esto es tan tierno- Dijo Fluttershy que se encontraba contemplando la escena.

-Awwwww es hermoso- Dijo la modista que se colocaba al lado de su amiga.

-Tienes razón- Exclamaron el resto de las ponis.

-Wow si tuviera una cámara fotografiara esto- dijo la Pegaso de melena multicolor.

-Tengo una, en mi mochila- Dijo la poni rosada entre sus sueños causando pequeña una carcajada de los que estaban despiertos, la Pegaso aprovecho la oportunidad que le daba el destino. Busco la cámara y la encontró. Se posiciono delante de las ponis dormidas, encendió la cámara y tomo la foto. El flash de la cámara hizo que las ponis dormidas se despertaran.

-Holiiiiiiiiiiiiis- Saludo emocionada mientras se tallaba un ojo la poni rosada. -¿Qué pasho?

-Nada- Respondió la Pegaso mientras veía la foto que había tomado.

-Buenos días dulzuras. Dijo la poni de melena roja que se levantaba del suelo.

-Buenos días. Exclamaron las demás.

-¿Dónde está Spike?- Pregunto la princesa alicornio.

-Ammmh nose el debía de estar aquí-

-Bora ¿Dónde estás?- Llamo la poni de melena roja.

-Y ahora ¿Dónde se metieron esos dos?-

-Chicas salgan ya preparamos el desayuno- Exclamo el pequeño dragón desde afuera de la cueva.

Las ponis salieron de la cueva encontrándose con un hermoso paisaje adornado por los cálidos rayos que les brindaba el sol que hace rato había salido. Y justo en la entrada de la cueva en el suelo había un enorme mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, con platos que contenían una nutritiva ensalada y una enorme jarra que contenía jugo de mora azul.

-Hasta que por fin despertaron - Dijo alegremente el dragón que cargaba un delantal rosa y en una mano cargando una charola con platos que contenía una deliciosa ensalada de hojas con diversos frutos. La pequeña osa panda salió de un arbusto con una enorme jarra que contenía jugo de moras.

-Esas ensaladas se ven divinas-

-Huelen muy bien-

-Vamos siéntense a comer- Dijo alegremente la osa panda mientras que se sentaba en el mantel y cogía un plato para disponerse a comer. Las ponis se sentaron en el mantel y se dispusieron a comer.

-Esto esta delicioso- Dijo la tímida Pegaso que disfrutaba de su ensalada.

-La hizo Spike y el jugo de moras lo hice yo-

-Oh Spkie wikie eres un gran cocinero, eres un dragón perfecto- Exclamo cantarina la modista mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso con jugo de moras, el pequeño dragón al escuchar eso su morado rostro se torno en un color rojo como las manzanas.

-Gra gracias-

-Oye terrón de azúcar ¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunto Applejack que miraba a la dulce poni de melena roja que se encontraba mirando la ensalada sin darle un solo bocado.

-Melodía, Melodía- Llamo la pequeña osa – ¡Melodía!- Pronuncio el nombre de su amiga en un tono de voz más fuerte para así obtener su atención.

-Ah lo lo siento- Dijo rápidamente, volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto la princesa alicornio.

-No no es nada, no se preocupen- Dijo un poco avergonzada mientras movía sus cascos de un lado a otro. Melodía cogió el tenedor y se llevo un bocado de la ensalada a su boca. Sonrió con solo pensar en el sueño en el que había tenido esa noche, pero se frustraba al no poder recordar la canción que había recitado en ese sueño para el dragón que consideraba magnifico.

-Melodía-

-¿Qué?-

-Volviste hacerlo-

-Lo lo siento-

Luego de lo ocurrido, desayunaron y reposaron. las ponis se dispusieron a recoger los platos, vasos, bolsas de dormir y demás cosas que utilizaron en el día anterior. Bora se encontraba empacando sus pocas pertenecías en un pequeño bolso. Observo nuevamente la pequeña cámara de la cueva la cual había sido su hogar hasta ahora.

-También extrañare este lugar- Expreso Melodía situándose al lado de la pequeña osa panda. La poni de melena rojiza observo cada rincón de la cámara perteneciente de la cueva trayéndole un muchos recuerdos de cuando apenas era una potrilla.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa la pequeña osa panda.

Comienzo del Flashback.

_-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto alterada una pequeña potrilla de cabello rojizo que yacía acostada en una pequeña manta que estaba en el suelo. Su cuerpo está lleno de heridas las cuales tenía encima hojas de color naranjas que eran cubiertas por vendas. Se levanto bruscamente del suelo al no saber donde estaba pero nuevamente cayó al suelo por el inmenso dolor que provenía de la parte superior de su estomago dejando caer de su rostro la comprensa con hielo que tenia para calmar la fiebre. _

_-Oh no estás bien, es mejor que te quedes descansando por un rato mas- Dijo serena la pequeña osa panda mientras que la ayudaba a que se acostase donde estaba._

_-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto temerosa la potrilla que observaba el lugar rápidamente. _

_-Soy Bora y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto amablemente la osa panda mientras que se levantaba del suelo, camino hacia el otro rincón de la cueva y trajo en una mano mas hojas naranjas y en la otra llevaba una pequeña taza marrón con un liquido. _

_-Mi mi nombre es es Melodía- Dijo tímidamente para luego bajar su rostro al suelo._

_-Qué lindo nombre tienes- _

_-Gra gracias- _

_-Melodía ese vendaje que tienes debo cambiarlo para poner uno nuevo, por favor bebe esto para que puedas sentirte mejor- Explico la pequeña osa panda mientras le dejaba la taza marrón cerca de su rostro. _

_-¿Qué es?-_

_-Es un tónico de hojas de marinas, calmara todas tus dolencias pero debes mantener reposo para que pueda hacer el efecto por todo el cuerpo-_

_-Y ¿Eso?- Pregunto nuevamente la potrilla._

_-Son hojas curativas son muy extrañas y muy difíciles de conseguir, las pondré en cada herida de tu cuerpo para que puedan sanarse- _

_Al decir esto hubo enorme silencio en el lugar, la osa panda quito con mucha delicadeza cada vendaje y cada hoja para reponerlas con nuevos vendajes. La potrilla miro la taza con que contenía un liquido baboso provocándole nauseas al ver ese liquido, se acerco un poco más para olerlo y rápidamente se alejo de el por el fatigante olor que tenia. _

_-Bébelo, te hará sentir mejor- _

_-¿Segura?-_

_-Segura-_

_-Está bien- La potrilla contuvo la respiración y con su cascos delanteros cogió la taza y se tomo de un solo golpe el baboso liquido de color azul. _

_-Ahggg que sabor tan feo- Exclamo la potrilla limpiándose la boca con sus cascos._

_-Muy feo- Dijo divertida la pequeña osa. _

_-¿No había de otro sabor?- Pregunto curiosa la potrilla._

_-No- Dijo entre risa la osa panda. -¿De dónde vienes pequeña?-_

_-¿Pequeña? ¿Yo?-_

_-Si-_

_-Tú eres la pequeña- dijo divertida la potrilla de cabellos rojizos._

_-Eso ya lo veremos- Dijo la osa panda con una sonrisa. –Transformación- _

_Al decir esas palabras el cuerpo de la pequeña osa fue cubierto por una luz de color turquesa, al momento de desaparecer la luz no había rastro de la pequeña osa panda en su lugar había un enorme dragón de color verde. _

_-¡Eres sorprendente!- Exclamo maravillada la pequeña potrilla. La enorme dragón sonrió al recibir el elogio y volvió a su forma original._

_-Gracias-_

_-¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?_

_-Si-_

_-Conviértete en un ave- Dijo la potrilla que no podía contener su emoción._

_-Está bien- Sonrió la pequeña osa para luego transformarse en ave._

Fin del Flashback.

-Claramente lo recuerdo- Sonrió la poni de melena roja.

-Y ¿Recuerdas cómo obtuviste tú Cutie Mark?-

-Si-

Comienzo del Flashback.

_-Viste esa pareja de mandriles discutiendo se veían tan cómicos- Expreso entre risas la pequeña osa panda._

_-Para mi demostraban su amor de una manera extraña- Exclamo la pequeña potrilla que saltaba de un lado al otro._

_-Extraña manera-_

_-Sí, es una extraña manera de amar- Sonrió la potrilla – ¡Si, es una extraña es una extraña manera de amar!-_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Siéntate por favor- Dijo apresuradamente la poni mientras que se subía a un pequeña roca perteneciente de la cueva. _

_-¿Qué harás?- Pregunto curiosa la pequeña osa._

_-Ya lo veras- Respondió para luego comenzar a tararear un pequeño ritmo alegre y movido. La pequeña osa panda puso toda su atención a lo que hacía su amiga. _

_El amor siempre va sin razón__  
><em>_y fue así que llegó a mi corazón.___

_¿Cómo fue? aún no sé__  
><em>_que pasó__  
><em>_aflicción o atracción__  
><em>_lo que nos unió._

_Discutir, por todo pelear__  
><em>_una extraña manera de amar.__  
><em>_Por qué no__  
><em>_dejemos para amor__  
><em>_un te quiero y ¡Ya!__  
><em>_Con un beso y ¡Ya!__  
><em>_y así todo podría ser mejor.___

_Mira que el tiempo va deprisa__  
><em>_tal vez te puedas arrepentir.__  
><em>_Todo se acaba y no avisa__  
><em>_tienes tu vida, por vivir.__  
><em> 

_La potrilla cantaba con mucha alegría, demostrando en cada verso la sinceridad que venía de su corazón. A regocijada comenzó a bailar mientras cantaba. Bora maravillada al ver tan lindo acto, esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Al ver que el costado derecho de la pequeña potrilla era iluminado por un destello abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa._

___Si me ves, soy de ti__  
><em>_este amor está creciendo__  
><em>_por favor, di que si,__  
><em>_y te entregaré mi corazón__  
><em>_oye lo que estoy diciendo.___

_Olvida la amargura...__  
><em>_y dame tu ternura..._

_Discutir, por todo pelear__  
><em>_una extraña manera de amar.__  
><em>_Por qué no__  
><em>_dejemos para amor__  
><em>_un te quiero y ¡Ya!__  
><em>_Con un beso y ¡Ya!__  
><em>_y así todo podría ser mejor.__  
><em> 

_-Y ¿Qué tal?- Pregunto emocionada la potrilla._

_-Eso fue sorprendente Melodía- _

_-¿Lo compusiste?_

_-Sí y me inspire en el amor de esa linda pareja- _

_-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto confundida la pequeña potrilla que trataba de comprender porque su amiga miraba su costado. _

_-Melodía mira lo que tienes en tú costado- Dijo mientras apuntaba con su pata al costado derecho de la potrilla._

_-¡Que cosa!- Grito asustada la potrilla que se separaba de la osa panda para dar vuelta como lo hace un perro al perseguir su cola. La pequeña osa panda la tomo del lomo y la calmo para luego indicarle nuevamente donde tenía que mirar. La potrilla observo su costado y vio que no estaba vacío, estaba adornado con una hermosa clavel de sol de color dorada junto con una partitura. _

_-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto la potrilla de melena rojiza que miraba sorprendida su costado que ahora ya no estaba vacío._

_-Es una Cutie Mark- _

_-¿Cutie Mark?-_

_-Es un símbolo que aparece en su debido tiempo y tiene su función de representar el talento especial de cada unos de los ponis- Explico la pequeña osa panda._

_-Y ¿Cuál es mi talento?-_

_-Tu talento es componer canciones e interpretarlas con tu hermosa voz- _

_-¿En serio?- Pregunto maravillada la potrilla._

_-Según eso parece- _

_-Wooooow entonces trabajare muy duro por componer nuevas canciones y la interpretare con mucha dedicación- Dijo muy ilusionada la pequeña potrilla._

Fin del Flashback.

-Fue mágico ese día-

-Sin duda alguna-

-Tuvimos muchos momentos en este lugar pero ya creo que es hora de crear nuevos recuerdos en otro lugar. Dijo dulcemente la poni. Abrazo a su pequeña amiga y le dio beso en su frente.

-Si tuvimos buenos recuerdos-

-Buenos debemos de irnos ya- Dijo la poni para luego coger a su amiga y colocarla en su lomo. Al salir de la recamara la demás ponis y el pequeño dragón las esperaban ya listas y preparada para emprender el viaje hacia Ponyville. Al salir de la cueva tuvieron mucho cuidado de no ser cazada por algún animal al asecho. Saliendo del bosque se dirigieron nuevamente al oeste. Galoparon y galoparon hasta toparse con un sendero hecho de gelatina que terminaba en una enorme montaña de osos de peluches descabezados.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? Pregunto aterrada Fluttershy que miraba el lugar.

-Discord- Exclamo enojada la poni granjera.

-Ay qué asco mis hermosas pezuñas se han ensuciado de ese baboso moco verde-

-Corrección no es moco, es gelatina- Dijo la poni fiestera que se arrastraba en el suelo que ahora era de gelatina de limón. –Ñam ñam ñam, delicioso- Al terminar se sacudió como si se tratase de una perrita recién bañada provocando que el resto de la gelatina le cayera a su amiga la modista.

-¡Pinkie Pie!-

-Upssi, lo siento- Se disculpo para salir corriendo abrazarla.

-Chicas para ir a Ponyville debemos de escalar esa gran pila de osos sin cabezas- Dijo la poni granjera.

-Chicas debemos de ir lo más rápido posible y conozco un hechizo de translación que ayudara a pasar esta enorme pila de peluches- Dijo la princesa alicornio.

-Twilight ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Sabes que con ese hechizo nos hubiese servido para llegar en un santiamén a Ponyville- Exclamo un poco enojada la Pegaso de melena multicolor.

-Rainbow el hechizo de traslación solo funciona a cortas distancias- Explico la alicornio que flexionaba ligeramente sus patas mientras alzaba un poco su cabeza. Para luego comenzar a cerrar sus ojos. Su cuerno comenzó a iluminarse en una luz de color morada que era producida por magia y al instante se teletransportaron hacia el otro lado de la montaña.

-Wow Twilight eso fue impresionante- Dijo la dulce poni.

-Gracias- Dijo entre jadeos la princesa alicornio.

-¿Por qué sudas Twilight?- Pregunto preocupada Rarity

-Estoy un poco cansada ya que consume mucha energía el realizar un hechizo de traslación-

-Fue impresionante- Dijo Spike mientras abrazaba a la alicornio.

-Auch- Se quejo de dolor la Pegaso que se sobaba la cabeza con sus dos patas delanteras-

-¿Qué ocurre Dash?- Pregunto la granjera.

-Me ha caído una roca en la cabeza-

-Ñam ñam a mi me ha caído algo muy dulce en mi boca- Exclamo alegremente la poni fiestera.

-Chicas está comenzando a llover- Dijo la pequeña osa panda mirando el cielo nublado.

-No es cualquier lluvia-

-Auch me ha caído una piedra-

-Qué asco es un pez muerto- Exclamo asqueada la modista.

-¿Acaso es una lluvia de peces, gomitas y piedras?-

-Sip- Dijo la poni fiestera.

-Ah- Se quejo de dolor la dulce poni para luego caer al suelo inconsciente por la enorme piedra que le había caído en la cabeza.

-¡Melodía!- Pronuncio el nombre de su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que la pequeña osa zarandeaba un poco el cuerpo de su amiga para reaccionara.

-Esta lluvia es un peligro para todos nosotros debemos de hacer algo ¿Rarity recuerdas el escudo mágico que te enseñe hacer? Pregunto rápidamente la alicornio.

-Si lo recuerdo-

-Ven ayúdame hacer uno- Al decir eso la unicornio se coloco delante de la alicornio y junto su cuerno al de la alicornio. Los dos cuernos comenzaron a mezclar sus magias hasta hacer sus cuernos brillar, cubriendo a todos los presentes en un enorme campo de fuerza terminada la labor ambas sonrieron y chocaron sus cacos.

-Bien hecho chicas- Dijo la poni granjera.

-Ya que estamos seguras podemos ir a Ponyville-

-Vamos no te preocupes se pondrá bien amiguita- Dijo la tímida Pegaso mientras limpia las lagrimas de la pequeña osa panda.

-¿Segura?-

-Muy segura- Dijo serena la tímida Pegaso que cogía suavemente a la osa panda para ponerla en su lomo.

-Vamos Dash ayúdame- Dijo la poni granjera que con ayuda de Rainbow dash cargaron a la inconsciente poni. Las ponis caminaban cuidadosamente para no caer en el resbaladizo sendero de gelatina de limón.

Apresúrense ya estamos a punto de llegar a Ponyville.

-Vamos lo más rápido que podemos pero este camino de gelatina nos deja trotar- Exclamo la granjera que ayudaba a la Pegaso de melena multicolor a cargar a la poni que yacía inconsciente.

-Y no podemos adelantarnos por aire por esta absurda lluvia- Hablo la Pegaso de melena multicolor que observaba el cielo atreves del campo de fuerza que creaba Twilight y Rarity para protegerse de las enormes piedras de colores que caían sin parar.

-Chicas miren- Dijo con un pequeño hilo de voz el pequeño dragón mientras que con su mano apuntaba al frente.

-¿Qué?-

Las ponis al posar su vista en donde Spike apuntaba se sorprendieron al encontrar a Ponyville justo como cuando Discord distorsiono el lugar por primera vez. Toda Ponyville estaba en un completo caos, la realidad estaba distorsionada. Todo era como una pesadilla.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto aterrada la pequeña osa mientras que abrazaba a Fluttershy.

-Oh, no-

-Discord está aquí-

-Pero chicas ¿Cómo usaran los elemento de la armonía?- Pregunto el pequeño dragón.

-Tienes razón, Melodía se encontrar inconsciente-

-Debemos de ir a la biblioteca o en algún lugar que podamos resguardarnos para así esperar que despierte- Dijo Twilight mientras buscaba con su vista un lugar potencial en donde esconderse.

-Por allá- Grito Pinkie pie que apuntaba a un gran túnel en la tierra.

-Buena idea Pinkie- Dijo la pequeña osa panda.

-Vaya vaya juegan muy bien a las escondidas-

Las ponis sintieron como un escalofríos les paso por toda la espina dorsal al escuchar la voz que provenía detrás. Lentamente giraron para confirmar sus sospechas, encontrándose con un sonriente Draconequus.

-Discord- Pronuncio la alicornio con cierto temor en su voz al verlo.

-¿Dónde estabas Clarice?- Pregunto cantarín el draconequus que hacía que su tétrica sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

-No te interesa- Dijo secamente la poni cambiando su aptitud.

-Claro que sí, ya que las estuve buscando por todas partes para que me dieran una dulce bienvenida. Explico el draconequus que flotaba libremente.

-Ah sí pues yo no te hare una fiesta de bienvenida- Exclamo enojada la poni fiestera.

-Ah que lastima- Fingió sentir tristeza el dragón de extraña apariencia.

-Hmp te lo mereces- Dijo la poni fiestera.

-Oh pero miren que tenemos, a una pequeña osa panda- Dijo divertido mientras daba ligeros golpes al campo de fuerza de Twilight y Rarity.

-Ni te acerques- Exclamo la modista. El Draconequus solo opto por sonreír y observar a la pequeña osa panda que de cierto modo le hacía familiar, la había visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba.

-¿Dónde será que te he visto pequeñaja?- Pregunto Discord mientras que pasaba su mano de águila por su barba. Pensaba y pensaba hasta que se canso. –Bueno no importa.

El observo nuevamente a las ponis pero luego llevarse con una grata sorpresa. Se fijo en una poni en especial, que era la poni de melena de color rojo. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y en sus amarillentos ojos podía verse ilusión.

-Te encontré pelirroja- Dijo en un pequeño susurro. Observaba con una sonrisa a la poni que se encontraba inconsciente. Con solo un chasquido hizo cesar a la lluvia y hacer desaparecer el campo de fuerza que cubría a las ponis.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Pregunto confundida la poni granjera-

-Solo chasquee mis dedos- Dijo burlón el draconequus. Y con otro chasquido hizo que los cuernos y las alas de las ponis desaparecieran.

-¡Devuélvenoslas!-

-¡Son nuestras!-

-Ya no- Sonrió para luego mover las manos de una extraña forma provocando que la inconsciente poni desapareciera de donde la cargaban las dos ponis.

-¡Melodía!- Pronuncio la granjera preocupada.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella?- Pregunto enojada la poni fiestera.

-¿Dónde está Melodía?- Pregunto enojada la pequeña osa panda.

-Justo aquí- Manifestó el draconequus que hacia aparecer a la inconsciente poni de melena de color rojo en su brazo izquierdo. Discord la cargaba con mucha gentileza mientras que con su pata de león acariciaba delicadamente la rojiza melena de la poni.

-¡No la toques!- Grito la poni morada que antes solía ser una alicornio.

Discord ignoro lo que la alicornio dijo y continúo en acariciar a la poni. Se veía serena y llena de paz sacándole una sonrisa. Observo cada parte de su cuerpo y era tal como la había visto en su sueños, al posar su vista en su cuello en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué le han hecho?- Pregunto enojado el Draconequus.

-No le hemos hecho nada ¡Ahora suéltala!- Exclamo la Pegaso de melena multicolor que ahora era una poni terrestre.

-Como que no le han hecho nada, miren esta atrocidad- Explico mientras volteaba cuidadosamente la poni mientras que señalaba su cuello donde estaba el colgante representativo del amor. –Es completamente repulsivo-

-Eso no importa, ahora suelta- Dijo enojada la alicornio.

-Bueno si es así, pues no les importara si hago esto- Exclamo el draconequus que levanto su pata de león y chasqueo sus dedos para luego hacer que los elementos de la armonía desaparecieran.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto enojada la modista.

-Los oculte en un lugar que yo solo sé, pero no se los diré porque es un secreto- Dijo burlón.

-¡Basta de juegos!-

_Discord. _El draconequus escucho su nombre en su mente y sonrió. Observo a la inconsciente poni. _Es un lástima que estés inconsciente, deseaba escuchar tu voz. _Abrazo con sumo cuidado a la poni provocando que las ponis se sorprendieran de sobremanera al ver tal acto que hizo.

-Espero que cuiden bien de ella, porque vendré a buscarla- Dijo seriamente para luego chasquear sus dedos y hacer aparecer un enorme cama para luego a recostarla en ella. –Y tranquila Clarice que de ti y de tus amigas me encargare luego-

El draconequus le dedico una última mirada al poni que yacía en la cama a recostada. Una extraña puerta apareció de la nada, cogió la perilla, la abrió y se adentro en ella para luego cerrarla. Al cerrar la puerta todo el caos de Ponyville desapareció dejando todo el lugar en su respectivo orden.

-Eso fue extraño- Dijo petrificada la poni granjera.

-Sumamente extraño- Dijo Twilight que se dirigía a la cama donde se encontraba la poni de melena roja, seguida rápidamente de las demás.

**N/A: Perdónenme por haber tardado en actualizar es que he estado un poquito ocupada con lo de las tareas del instituto. Gracias por pasar a leer esta humilde historia.**

**Si les gusto dejen comentarios, criticas y sugerencias para así mejorar la historia ;) **

**Y sin más nada que decir hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Bye Bye. **


End file.
